


Alter Egos

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like a simple enough question: what do Lisa's kids want to be for Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 305

"What do you want to be for Halloween this year?" Lisa asked.

Roy, the oldest popped his head up. "I wanna be a pirate! Arrrrrrr!"

"I think I'll be a zombie." Henry, his younger brother, stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, and reached for his sister. "Braaaaaaaains!"

Claudia ignored him, deep in thought. "I want to be a ninja. No, wait, a princess." She shook her head. "No, I want to be a ninja." 

Roy sighed. "She's never going to make up her mind, Mom." 

But then Claudia sat up straight. "I think I'll be a _ninja princess_!"


End file.
